Jenna Ushkowitz
|imdb=3206118 |twitter = JennaUshkowitz}} Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz (*28. April 1986 in Seoul, Südkorea) ist eine US-amerikanische Bühnen-und Fernsehschauspielerin und Sängerin, die wohl am bekanntesten für ihre Rolle als Tina Cohen-Chang in der Fernsehserie "Glee" ist. Leben Jenna wurde in Seoul, Südkorea geboren. Drei Monate später wurde sie adoptiert und wuchs in East Meadow, New York auf. Jenna wurde katholisch erzogen und besuchte die "Holy Trinity Diocesan High School", eine katholische Schule in Hicksville, Long Island, die sie im Jahr 2004 absolvierte. Vor ihrer Rolle in Glee war sie eine Zweitbesetzung für die Rollen von Anna, Martha, Thea und Ilse in dem Broadway-Musical "Spring Awakening." Sie hat in den Filmen "Educated" und "Babyface" mitgespielt. Sie erschien auch in der The Tyra Banks Show, The Project 7.00, Australian Idol, The Bonnie Hunt Show, Die 2009 Teen Choice Awards, The People's Choice Awards und Entertainment Tonight. Im Mai 2013 erschien ihr erstes Buch, "Choosing Glee". Sie war drei Jahre lang mit dem Schauspieler Michael Trevino, der vor allem aus der Serie Vampire Diaries bekannt ist, zusammen. Im Mai 2014 gab sie die Trennung bekannt. Filmografie *1988: Sesamstraße *1988: Reading Rainbow *1988: Jung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt *1989: Babyface *1993: Sesamstraße *2000: Little Bill (1 Episode) *2001: Educated *1990: Yankees on Deck *2001: Educated *2007: Hotel Zack & Cody *2009-2015: Glee *2010: When I Was 17 (1 Episode) *2011: The Glee Project *2011: Glee Live! *2011: Marry The Night (Musikvideo) *2013: This Is How I Made It (1 Episode) *2013: Master Chef (1 Episode) *2014: Celebrity Name Game (1 Episode) *2014: Twinsters (Executive Producer) *2015: Hello Again *2016: Captain Underpants (Stimme) *2016: Yellow Fever Musicals *1995-1998: Der König und ich *2006-2008: Frühlings Erwachen *2014: Hair *2015: Eine Hochzeit zum Verlieben Diskografie Für Glee: Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 2 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2010: Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2012: Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming *2015: Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry *2015: Glee: The Music, 2009 EPs *2012: Britney 2.0 (EP) *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2014: City of Angels (EP) Trivia *Sie kennt Lea Michele seit sie 8 Jahre alt ist. *Sie denkt, dass sie in ihrem früheren Leben ein Delfin war. *Sie trinkt viel Kaffee. *Sie hat Angst vor Spinnen. *Sie wollte in ihrer Kindheit ein Delfin-Trainer werden. *Sie liebt Vampire Diaries und ist auch momentan mit Michael Trevino, einen Darsteller in dieser Serie, zusammen. *Sie liebt Sushi, und sagt, sie wäre eine glückliche Frau, wenn sie es jeden Tag essen könnte. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist grün. *Sie kann weinen wie ein Baby. *Sie unterstützt die Kampagne No H8. **Zusammen mit Kevin McHale, schoss sie ein Foto-Shooting dafür. *Sie bewarb sich für Glee in New York, mit dem Song "Waiting for life to begin". *In der Highschool war sie auch in einem Glee-Club. *Sie hat sechs Tattoos, u.a. einen Notenschlüssel und wie Lea Michele und Kevin McHale das Wort "Imagine", als Referenz auf den Songtitel der englischen Kultband "The Beatles". Jedoch meinte Lea, dass Jenna dabei war, es sich entfernen zu lassen. *Sie mag es Kaugummiblasen zu machen. *Die anderen Glee Cast Mitglieder nennen sie "Panda". *Sie hat schon mit drei Jahren angefangen zu modeln. *Sie ist ein Fan der "Glee-Pärchen" Finchel, Klaine, Brittana und auch von Tartie oder Tike. *Sie hat Vorfahren aus Polen. *Sie tritt im Musikvideo Marry The Night von Lady GaGa auf. *Sie hat ihre eigene Modelinie herausgebracht. *Sie sagt, dass sie auf der Highschool einen "Rachel Berry"- Charakter hatte. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6